deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog vs Akira Kurusu
Description Sega have many games under their name. Super Monkey Ball, Jet Set Radio and Phantasy Star to name a few. However, none of their protagonists are as popular or as OP as these two. Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega's fledging speed mascot takes on Phantom Thieves leader Joker, code name Akira Kurusu, but who will win in a fight to the death? Introduction Aqua: Sega are known for neglecting most of their franchises in favor of their blue hedgehog mascot. Octoling: But recently, Sega have been on a role with their newer games, one of which is Persona 5 Royal. So to see if Persona really should overthrow Sonic as Sega's main series, we've pitted their most OP character against the hedgehog himself. Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega's super speedy mascot. ' ' Aqua: And Akira Kurusu, the leader of the Phantom Thieves under the name of Joker. I'm Aqua, she's Octoling, and its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Sonic the Hedgehog Aqua: The planet of Mobius was once home to humans back when it was known as Earth. An alien attack by beings calling themselves the Xorda ended with the aliens dropping a gene bomb on the planet, mutating most of the animals and sending the surviving humans into hiding. Octoling: So it's sort of like that one Simpsons Treehouse of Horror episode, only this time the mutants weren't bad. Aqua: I guess you could say that. These 'mutants' were in fact just animals calling themselves Mobians, and their race had taken the planet for themselves, hence the name Mobius. Octoling: At first things seemed peaceful, until one of the surviving humans emerged to take back the planet. Aqua: This man was known as Dr. Julian Kintobor, a scientist who was employed by the royal family, King Max and Queen Alicia Acorn. Julian was a trusted royal servant, helping to manufacture electronics for the planet. Octoling: And being so close to the royals gave Julian the perfect chance to dethrone the family, sending his army of robots to remake Mobius in his own image. That he did, sending the 5 remaining Mobians that hadn't been taken captive into hiding away underground. Aqua: One of those escapees was Max and Alicia's daughter, Princess Sally Acorn, who started a group of Freedom Fighters to take on Robotnik's reign. At the helm of this was a super speedy orphan by the name of Sonic the Hedgehog. Octoling: Sonic had lost his parents to Robotnik's robotic conversion process, and was left alone with his Uncle Chuck and his dog Muttski. Too bad that Sonic is the hero, because guess what happened next. Like all protagonists, Sonic lost the last things that made him happy. Aqua: Well, technically he didn't lose them. They're still alive and all. However, it was a good motivation for him to move forward and take on Robotnik's robotic rule, and he had the skills to do it. Octoling: As pretty much anyone should know, Sonic's trademark skill is his blistering speed. The speed of Sonic helps him do many cool things, mostly involving the use of his quills. For example, the Super Sonic Spin Attack. Aqua: This move involves Sonic curling into a ball and drilling his way through enemies, blockages and the ground, making a deadly force to contend with. Octoling: Alone this standard move can destroy solid titanium robots and break through rock. It's pretty powerful, and is even more stronger when Sonic begins his Homing Attack. Sonic can target any opponent of his choosing and fly towards them, leaving the victim to blow up like Killer Queen's bombs. Aqua: Sonic can actually charge this move up should he stay locked on for long enough, with the maximum power being double that of a regular Homing Attack. Octoling: Another attack that utilizes Sonic's speed is the Spin Dash. Sonic curls into a ball, charges up his spin and launches himself off at high speeds. It's a great move, but nothing compared to the Sonic Tornado. Circling his opponent at full speed, Sonic becomes what the name suggests, a tornado. Aqua: Sonic also has the elemental shields, fire, electric and bubble. The fire shield let's Sonic boost forward at high end speed, the electric shield enables Sonic's double jump move, while the bubble shield stops Sonic from drowning and lets him bounce. Octoling: Other elemental powers involve the use of the Wisps, tiny little ghost aliens that are just so adorable. I WANT ONE!!! Aqua: These guys aren't pets Octo. Instead, they lend energy to Sonic. The Cyan Wisp is a laser, the Burst Wisp is an explosive fireball, the Drill Wisp let's Sonic drill underground and the Spikes Wisp allows Sonic to scale any surface. Octoling: More tools in Sonic's possession include the 1 Billionth Power Ring. This ring is a protective aura that exists around Sonic at all times, protecting him from abilities like existence erasure and reality warping. It's really OP! Aqua: Sonic also has Chaos powers from one of the legendary Chaos Emeralds. Chaos Control let's Sonic stop time for example. Octoling: Sonic can also vibrate his molecules fast enough to phase through objects or heal himself. Don't ask how that works, it just does. Aqua: But arguably the best powers Sonic has come from his transformations. Using the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, Sonic can become Super Sonic! Octoling: Super Sonic makes Sonic way more powerful, faster and even makes him invulnerable. Super Sonic can resist magic, reality warping and even time manipulation, and can last for an infinite amount of time, as seen in the comics. He can even pull off reality warping on a multiversal scale! Aqua: But should Sonic become stressed out, Super Sonic becomes a psychotic killing machine. He won't hesitate to kill anything that moves, even his own friends! Octoling: Not really the kid friendly image that Sonic possesses nowadays, is it? Aqua: Not even close. Still, Sonic can always become even stronger. Enter Ultra Sonic, a much more powerful Super Sonic that can manipulate non-organic matter at the molecular level. Ultra Sonic can adjust plant life and the ground below his feet to his will, and can even remove opponents from the battlefield, sending them to the Zone of Silence. Octoling: The Zone of Silence basically renders a prisoner's powers and movement null, draining their life energy. Aqua: With these broken powers, Sonic has pulled of some crazy stuff. With his speed alone, Sonic managed to reverse the polarity of a black hole and render it null. The resulting blast from the given effect ended up knocking Sonic 800,000 light years away. Crash landing on a distant planet, Sonic was barely knocked out. Octoling: Doesn't sound crazy enough for you? Well how about the time when Sonic traversed the Cosmic Interstate to reach 1000 different Sonics. The distance between each universe was 180,000 light years apart. That means that Sonic travelled 180 million light years in only a few minutes. I don't wanna even know how much faster than light that is! Aqua: That's still not the peak of Sonic's speed though. When using basic Power Rings to boost himself up, Sonic can go almost twice as fast. And that's all without his Sonic Boost. Octoling: In base, Sonic took on two troublesome brothers named... Horizont-Al and Verti-Cal. Yeah, that's their genuine names. Now you know how ridiculous classic Sonic was. Aqua: Alone, these two twins got into a fight that literally shook and threatened the entire universe. Sonic was capable of tanking full attacks by these two, got back up and took them down. At best, Sonic in base is universal level! Octoling: Do we even need to talk about the OP Super Sonic. Super Sonic managed to tank attacks from evil god Knuckles himself, Enerjak. While only using part of Enerjak's power, resident bad guy Mammoth Mogul threatened the entirety of the multiverse. And that was literally only with a small fraction of Enerjak's full potential. Sonic in super form took on attacks from Enerjak himself, who clearly wasn't holding back. Not only that, he wasn't even so much as injured. Aqua: And for Super Sonic's speed. Well, let's just say that his speed is boosted to the point where he literally move beyond time itself. I couldn't make this up even if I was completely biased for Sonic here! Octoling: And let's just say that there is literally nowhere to run when Super Sonic goes all out. That's because Sonic has multiversal history rewriting and reality altering powers, and using these he literally manipulated a dimensional matrix. At the very least, Sonic is 5th Dimensional. If we were to go all out on a limb and guess what Sonic's fullest potential would've been had the comics not been canned, 11th Dimensional. Aqua: However, that's a very highballed statement, and most likely isn't true. And on top of that, Sonic isn't perfect. He's extremely cocky, won't shut his mouth and will stop at nothing to taunt his opponents. That 1 Billionth Power Ring won't protect him from any... non-reality warping or existence erasing attacks. Octoling: Ultra Sonic also can't alter living beings, like turning a person into salt or whatever. He's good, but he's nowhere near characters like Firestorm, for example. Aqua: But at the end of the day, Sonic the Hedgehog is easily Mobius' greatest hero. To this day, Sonic has never lost an important universe saving battle. He truly earns the title of the 'Fastest Thing Alive'! Akira Kurusu Aqua: The story of Akira Kurusu starts with him walking around the streets of Japan. Octoling: Akira was just a normal schoolkid. 16 years old, doing normal everyday things. Yeah, pretty normal for a teenager. Too bad that wasn't going to last. Aqua: During his stroll, Akira came across corrupt political figure Masayoshi Shido, who was very drunkly harassing his female subordinate. In an act of heroism, Akira tried to drag Shido away, causing the politician to fall and hurt himself. Octoling: Hard to believe that he's voiced by Speedwagon of all people. Damn, now I can only see him and Erina in that situation! Thanks Persona! Aqua: 'sigh'. Shido, being a corrupt politician, immediately sought to blame Akira for the incident, forcing his suboridinate to testify against him. Before Akira knew it, he was immediately arrested. Octoling: And some time after this, Akira was expelled from his school, being sent to live with one of his family's associates, Sojiro Sakura. Yeah, seemed like it was a great idea, but if Akira did so much as one thing wrong, he would be kicked out. Which sucked, especially for an innocent kid. Aqua: Passing out one night, Akira awoke within a strange room. This was the Velvet Room, an area that was only visible to those that have high spiritual sensitivity. This was the place that housed an important guy by the name of Igor. Octoling: Hahahahaha, he looks like Gru from Despicable Me if he performed a fusion dance with Mr. Bean!!! Oh my god, I've seen many strange characters in my life, but this is by far the funniest looking one I've ever looked at! Aqua: Igor's goal was to get Akira to 'redeem' himself. I put that in quotations because Akira didn't even do anything wrong, and because it wasn't really the real Igor, but hey. To quote unquote 'redeem' himself completely, Akira had to become a member of the Phantom Thieves, a group of teens who were... thieves. Octoling: Before you say anything, no, they don't actually do bad things. Instead they steal from corrupted hearts, getting morally wrong individuals to change their minds on their actions. It just so happens that Akira became the leader of the thieves, going under the name of Joker! Aqua: To become a key member, let alone leader of the Phantom Thieves, first Joker had to awaken something called a Persona. Octoling: Personas are sort of like Stands from JoJo, in the sense that they're drawn from the soul of the user. Difference is, normal people can indeed see them, even if they don't have a Persona themselves. Aqua: Joker's main Persona is Arsene... Octoling: The former coach of that English soccer team? What the hell is he doing in a JRPG? Aqua: Not that Arsene! Joker's Persona is based on mythology. Arsene was a thief that stole from corrupted souls that were much worse than criminals, sort of like the Phantom Thieves themselves. Great inspiration, if I do say so myself! Octoling: Arsene is a pretty crazy if not simple Persona, and like Iggy's Stand from JoJo, is also based on the Fool arcana. Fun fact, Persona's storylines and key features were actually inspired by JoJo in the first place. Literally, Persona is just JoJo but more badass, which is a very high bar to surpass. Aqua: Using 'Cleave', Arsene can deal damage to his targets. Or, by using Eiha, Joker can inflict some curse damage on his enemy. And then there's Sukunda, a move that deals more damage than Cleave, while also possibly dazing the target. But, while you may be thinking of how simple Arsene is, let me tell you about Joker's role as the 'Wild Card'. Octoling: Yeah, you know how in Persona, people are only allowed to have one Persona each. Well, Akira thinks he's Part 8 Josuke Higashikata with Sheer Heart Attack, because guess how many Personas he has as the Wild Card? If you guessed literally all of them, you're right! Aqua: Joker's many Personas have amazing abilities. It's a long list, but Joker can resist and give out attack nullification, break through force fields, reflect attacks, absorb attacks, control elements, use magic, curse an opponent, resist mental haxes and even break through immortality. Octoling: And that's without his ultimate Persona, Satanael. Let's just say that this Persona can one shot Universal powered gods with no problem. Yeah, not kidding! Aqua: Joker and his Persona are pretty fast and powerful, and it's to no one's surprise that Akira has done many, many amazing things. Take the aforementioned battle with that 'universal powered god', Yaldabaoth. This creature was capable of merging universes together, and held the power of existence erasure. Judging from the fact that Persona's universe is exactly like our own, we can guess that this was definitely no lower than Universe level. Octoling: That's crazy powerful. And you know that existence erasure power Yalda-whatever had. Joker easily resisted it like it was completely normal. But it isn't just durability and strength that Akira holds weight in either. Aqua: Joker's speed is very good as well. Let's take the times he avoided two certain attacks, Cosmic Flare and Morning Star. The latter involved the attack reaching Earth from a random star in a matter of seconds. To do this, Morning Star must've travelled over several hundred million times the speed of light. Octoling: Holy crap! That is really, really fast! Joker has used his skill to take down many powerful beings, Shadows and Persona users. However, he's not perfect. Aqua: While he may be capable of using his 'Third Eye' to predict an enemy's movements, he can barely see them. And on top of that, using any sort of magic powers with his Persona, sorry, Personas, can immensely drain his mental and spiritial energy, making Akira weaker and slower. Octoling: But while Akira does have his shortcomings, there's a reason why he's considered one of the best Persona users around. With good reason, Joker deserves to be the leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. Y'know, even if he did actually quit in the end. Interlude Aqua: All right, the combatants are ready and set to go! Octoling: Like the new interlude? You better, 'cos it's here to stay. It's time to rock 'n roll, because it's time for a... Both: DEATH BATTLE!!! Rooting for... Let's Speed, Kid! Looking Good Joker! Betting on... Sonic Joker Pre-Fight Birds chirping. Flickies and Chao playing. Mobians enjoying themselves. Yeah, everything was going great for Mobius today. Dr. Eggman had withdrawn in his last battle and hadn't been seen for days, and all thanks to a certain blue hedgehog that sent him packing! His red shoes shining in the sunlight of the legendary Green Hill Zone, Sonic the Hedgehog took a stroll through the lush green fields. No Mogul, no Enerjak, no Egg Legion, Scourge or even Snively, it was certainly a great time to be the hero. Bump Sonic snapped out of his daydream, realising that he had bumped into what appeared to be an Overlander. This kid looked about Sonic's age, wearing a weird mask of sorts. The look in his eyes made Sonic feel... concerned. Like the type of eyes that Scourge had whenever he would flirt with one of Sonic's girl friends. The hedgehog stood up almost immediately, offering a hand to the kid that had fell to the ground. The kid kept a firm grasp on the Hedgehog's gloved hand, the Mobian helping to pull him up. Now that both were back on their feet, Sonic decided that he should probably break the tension. "Hey," the blue hog said, an apologetic smile creeping on to his muzzle, "Sorry about... knocking you over like that. Guess I shouldn't have been daydreaming like that. Name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" The boy bowed, offering his sincerest apologies. The kid was a man of few words, and Sonic could tell. In all honesty, Sonic recognised a little part of Tails' younger self within him. Maybe the eyes behind that mask weren't those of a corrupt sociopath after all. Still, Sonic tried to get a few exchanges out of the teen, who still couldn't figure what Sonic was supposed to be. "So... what's your name kid?" asked the hedgehog. The boy responded by reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a card. It was his ID. Sonic read the name on the card. Akira Kurusu The blue blur nodded in realisation. The kid's name was Japanese, it seemed. Although to Sonic, it looked familiar, like the name of a criminal he had heard about in passing. Not one to take any chances, Sonic immediately took to questioning. "So, Akira? What do you do? Surely a kid like you would have some sort of a part time job or something?" No answer. Sonic just looked around. Maintaining eye contact in this situation was hard for both of them. Sonic almost went back to face Akira, only to stop at the sound of ringing. The call automatically picked up, with a voice chirping away within. It was Morgana, Akira's cat friend. "HEY, JOKER!!!" the cat yelled, forcing Sonic to cover his ears. Joker? Where had Sonic heard that name before. It couldn't be the same guy he was looking for, right? As Joker tried to get a few words in during Morgana's shouting, Sonic's eyes narrowed. Joker?! the hedgehog thought in anger. His next course of action was to try and punch Akira, who immediately saw the attack coming and blocked with his Persona, Arsene. The phone dropped to the ground and muted Morgana, with Joker picking it up and placing it back inside his jacket. "So you're teammates with the girl who attacked my ally, Shadow! Well, I know you're true identity Akira. You were arrested for attempted assault on a political figure. I've been looking for you for weeks. You're gonna have to turn yourself in, Phantom Thief!" Akira sighed. This hedgehog wasn't going to even touch him. He'd heard of a tale involving Sonic's attempted assassination of Princess Sally Acorn, and sensing the 'corrupted soul' within Sonic (who was really innocent) made Akira want to take his heart... Only this time he meant it... Literally! ' ' Fight Sonic immediately hopped back as Joker sent Arsene after the hedgehog. Arsene tried to cleave Sonic, the hedgehog ducking and dodging fast enough to avoid each attack. While his Persona kept Sonic occupied, Joker whipped out a handgun and fired at the hedgehog's feet. Sonic hopped as the bullets struck the ground, allowing Arsene a free strike at the hedgehog. Sonic tumbled back, but he immediately recovered and spun his ball form onto the ground. The revving of Sonic's spin dash alerted Joker, who brought Arsene back to block. The hedgehog launched into Arsene's shield, bouncing back again. The ball came back at Arsene, who tried to bat Sonic away, only for the blur to uncurl, let his feet touch the grass and hop over the Persona's head. Joker turned to use his curse move on Sonic, who ran sideways on a wall to dash past Arsene's attacks. Sonic came back to throw a punch at Joker himself. Arsene blocked again. "Ugh, you never give up, do you?!" asked Sonic as he grabbed Arsene's weapon, sliding under the Persona's legs to appear behind Joker. Now through, Sonic jumped back to his feet, hopped into the air and homed in on Joker's head. The kid turned only to be met by a hedgehog to the face. Joker fell back, rolling back against a wall. Arsene attacked Sonic, cleaving left and right. Sonic flipped backwards as Arsene moved forwards, the hedgehog desperately avoiding death by slicing. "Sorry, plague doctor, but you ain't making sliced hedgehog tonight!" taunted Sonic. The blue blur dashed backwards, his feet touching the vertical wall behind him. Sonic boosted midair as Arsene thrusted his blade forward. In what appeared to be slow motion, Sonic curled into a ball and planted his feet on the blade, running up the weapon to hop off Arsene's head. Now behind him and back on the ground, Sonic turned, charged a quick spin dash and took out Arsene's legs, forcing the Persona to the ground. Turning, Sonic blocked a punch from the very angry Akira, who had recovered from his smash earlier. "Heh, you're quite stubborn!" Sonic laughed as he held Joker's fist. "But I'm much more determined to beat you." he continued as he kicked Akira's stomach. The kid stumbled back, as Sonic socked him in the face. Left, right, left, right, Sonic wouldn't stop punching Akira in the face. After a couple of right hooks, Sonic charged backwards, bolting his way towards Akira once more... Only to be stopped by a Persona. Looking up at the taller figure, Sonic realised that this wasn't Arsene. Joker grinned. As the Wild Card, he had access to much more than just Arsene... Sonic's eyes looked up to see some sort of weird purple creature thing. Joker realised that Sonic's attacks were more physical, thus he had summoned Legion, a Persona that could resist physical attacks. Sonic's face dropped as Legion used Rampage. Sonic desperately tried to speed by the attack, but Legion was going all out, striking Sonic in the chest and sending the hedgehog flying straight through a solid wall. Sonic slowly got up only to be shot at by Joker himself. Luckily the hedgehog had got up in time, so he ran left, then right, zigzagging to avoid the rain of bullets from striking his much needed legs. Sonic threw his right foot towards Joker, but the teen stopped the hedgehog midair, bringing Arsene back to launch Sonic by the foot into the air. Arsene took to the air and stomped on Sonic's torso, bringing the hedgehog crashing to the ground. Now on his back, Sonic opened his right eye to see Arsene bringing his blade down towards him. Sonic closed his eyes as Arsene made contact with his target. Joker grinned, only to see that Arsene's blade was stuck in the ground. Sonic stood in front of Arsene, who could do nothing. Sonic boosted himself right into Arsene, forcing the Persona to go tumbling several feet back, with his user collapsing to his knees at the immense mental pain he was experiencing as a result of his Persona being bodied so quickly and harshly. Sonic walked forward to face Joker, kicking the poor kid in his face. Akira fell to the ground, but Sonic let him get back up. Akira's nose was bleeding and his mask was slightly cracked, so the blur gave him the benefit of the doubt. "Alright kid, enough hiding behind that stupid plague doctor. Let's see you have a go hand-to-hand style!" the speedster taunted, a snug smirk appearing on his peach muzzle. Joker swung his right fist at Sonic, who ran to his left. Yawning as a taunt, Sonic moved right as Joker threw a left. Left again, right, right, right, left, right, none of Joker's punches were hitting Sonic. Sonic pointed at Akira and started laughing, only for Joker to grab Sonic's arm and pull Sonic towards him, striking the hedgehog in the face with a strong headbutt. Sonic stumbled back as Akira moved out of the way, with Rakshasa dashing past his user, elbowing the hedgehog in the chest and uppercutting Sonic, sending the hedgehog to the ground. Unsheathing his sword, the Persona tried to bring the blade down into Sonic's chest, but the hedgehog spun backwards and hopped back to his feet. Rakshasa swung the sword at the blue blur, who weaved in and out hoping that every slice would miss. They all did, giving Sonic some room to throw rapid punches. They did nothing. "'sigh', Another one? This time it's a witch doctor." Sonic groaned. "Oh well, let's see if he can stop this!" he boasted. Within seconds, Sonic began to run literal rings around Joker's other Persona. Joker covered his face from the airborne dust. He knew Rakshasa was weak to wind attacks, and Sonic's speed wasn't helping. The speed was so harsh by now that Rakshasa had been drawn into the Sonic Tornado. The Persona tried launching all attacks at Sonic, but they all missed completely. Hell, some came rushing back at him. Joker tried looking in the tornado, even using his Third Eye, but all he could see was Rakshasa being struck at all sides by a dash of blue. Out of the tornado came the Persona, brutally impaled by his own sword. Joker realised that soon enough, that pain would make it back to him. Then it hit him. Sonic landed back on his feet, looking at the downed Akira, who's temple was bleeding, covering his face with blood. Akira was holding on to his life, so Sonic walked over to finish the job. "Must say kiddo, for an Overlander you ain't half bad. But you're still a criminal, and don't deserve to be free. I'm sure if you were innocent, we could've been friends." spoke the hedgehog, deeply sorry at the fact that he had to kill a kid. But what Joker did next was enough to even shock Sonic. Joker thought to himself. What does he mean, "if I was innocent"? "BUT I AM!!!" Joker yelled, his quiet, shy and calm composure shattering. Pointing a gun to his head, Akira pulled the trigger... "WAIT, NO!!!" Sonic screamed, horrified at Joker slumping to the ground. Sonic was knocked back by a flash of light. Joker was up and perfectly fine, but was now accompanied by a certain godly Persona. This was Satanael! Before Sonic figured what was going on, Satanael immediately punched Sonic, sending the blue blur crashing into trees that toppled over. Sonic crashed to the ground, only for him to be grabbed by Joker, who let Satanael completely demolish Sonic with quick and rapid punches. The blue hedgehog was launched again, the time his motionless body crashing across the grass and dirt. Sonic tried getting up, only for Akira to knee him in the face, breaking the hedgehog's nose in the process. "Must admit Sonic..." Akira suddenly started speaking to the hedgehog, "You caught me off guard for a few seconds. Too bad you have limits to what you can do, because my Persona doesn't!" the teen laughed. LIMIT!? Sonic looked up at Joker in anger. A strange rainbow energy engulfed the blue blur, with seven strange gems making their way towards him. Before Joker knew it, Sonic had absorbed the energy entirely. It was now his turn, the time had come... For Super Sonic! Super Sonic flew at Satanael, the Persona using it's arms to block. Sonic struck at the Persona several times, with Satanael being fast enough to block. Sonic gave up and flew as fast as he could around Satanael, aiming to trap him in a Super Sonic Tornado. However, Satanael effortlessly tracked Sonic's position, punching the hedgehog back. Super Sonic spiralled as Satanael made his way forward. "Megidolaon!" Akira called out, telling Satanael to attack. Satanael obliged, using his attack on Super Sonic, who dodged left and right. He was moving at full speed, and wasn't holding back anymore. Flying at Super Sonic speed, Sonic punched Satanael in the face hard enough and fast enough to send the Persona all the way around the world. Before the Persona made it fully around, Sonic used one of the Chaos Emeralds to open a rift in space-time, kicking Akira and sending him in, followed by the returning Satanael, then followed by himself. ''Unknown Location... ???? Akira and Sonic looked around. Sonic had placed them somewhere in the middle of a black void. It wasn't too dark to the point where neither could see the other, thanks to Super Sonic's lighting. '''So, this kid's spirit thing is linked to his mental state. I can exploit this. Sonic used the Chaos Emeralds to guide him in order to avoid Satanael's Maeigaon moves, a move that could've cursed him if he wasn't careful. Akira sent his Persona to strike Super Sonic with another Megidolaon move, but stopped. Akira collapsed to the ground in pain. Satanael was fading, thanks to Super Sonic's mind hax. Clutching his head, Akira screamed out in pain, the bloodcurdling yells echoing through the void. ''"Playtime is over now Akira. Give up!" ''Sonic boasted, confident in his victory. How wrong he was to smile. Akira slowly got up, and sent Satanael after Sonic, who's eyes shot wide open in shock of the breakthrough. Sonic was being resisted, and he was powerless to stop Satanael, who used Cosmic Flare to light up the room. A scream of pain made it's way through the void once more, and as the light faded, one combatant was impaled. Sonic opened his eyes back up again, looking straight into Akira's eyes. Akira was smirking in victory... Until he looked down at his torso. Sonic had transformed into Ultra Sonic, and had reverted Akira's attack towards him, before driving a sacred sword through his abdomen. This was the Sword of Acorns, a magic powered sword that resisted Satanael's attack. With this stuck in his body, Akira's eyes started to close... But they opened with a loud... '"COSMIC FLARE!!!" Sonic looked through the light. This was nothing to him. The light dissipated almost immediately, with Sonic fusing Satanael's power with the power of his Emeralds. With a grin on his face, Sonic ended with... "Chaos... Control!" Yet another light flashed in the void. Satanael sent himself towards Ultra Sonic, hoping to drive his fist straight through his chest. Ultra Sonic just grabbed Satanael's hand like nothing, letting his attack finish. "Sorry Akira, but it's over..." "Because I win." For the very last time, light shined through the void once again, only this time Sonic found himself back in the grassy green fields of Green Hill, back in his normal form. Sonic looked down at the ground. Did he really have to kill that poor kid? Was it all worth it in the end? He had killed someone, and this was something that he never thought he had to resort to. But in the end, while he was still a kid... He was nothing but a criminal in Sonic's eyes. Searching around, Sonic found Akira's mask. Burrowing in the ground, Sonic placed a little memorial on top of the highest point in Green Hill, and sat the mask of Joker on top. Yes, he was a criminal, at least to Sonic, but maybe there was innocence in him at one point. The thought of killing someone so young, someone that still had their whole life ahead of him, was going to be something that kept Sonic up at night for a while. But at the end of the day, it was kill or be killed, and Sonic had to accept that. KO!!! Results (Sonic Mania Plus Reveal Trailer) Aqua: At first, with Satanael's crazy powers and Joker's role as the Wild Card, it seemed pretty clear cut as to who would win. Octoling: But looking closer at this, we realised that anything Joker could do with his army of Personas, Sonic could either match or resist it. Aqua: Let's match up base Sonic first. Sonic was indeed much faster and stronger, and while he did have many resistances to various haxes, Joker's Wild Card Personas would've been enough to give him the edge to close down the speed and power advantages. Octoling: And if Akira could close the gap down with regular Personas, he could certainly overcome the distance with Satanael. Aqua: However, as is the case with most Sonic fights, the turnabout factor came from the pure skill that Sonic has in his Super form. Octoling: While most of Joker's haxes with Satanael could take out base Sonic, most of, if not all of Satanael's powers could just be easily resisted by Super Sonic, or even the 1 Billionth Power Ring, which could in itself protect Sonic from Satanael's powers. Aqua: While Joker can use Satanael to negate resistances, Sonic has faced off against and even defeated enemies that could do the same, case in point, Knuckles/Enerjak. Octoling: Even if Joker could bypass the 1 Billionth Power Ring and Super Sonic's resistances, Sonic has experienced what its like to have this happen to him. Meanwhile, Super Sonic could easily bypass Joker's own resistances himself, a situation that Joker had found himself in before... a lot less than Super Sonic. Aqua: But even giving him the benefit of the doubt here, nothing was going to stop Joker from losing anyway. Let's look into speed. Octoling: While Joker has reacted to attacks of speeds reaching hundreds of billions of times the speed of light, Super Sonic could move faster than the flow of time itself. Super Sonic's speed can literally be classed as immeasurable, which is way more than enough to speedblitz Joker. Aqua: And while Joker and Satanael have matched and defeated universal powered gods in one shot, Sonic has effortlessly taken down beings that could destroy multiverses with only a fraction of their powers, again bringing up Enerjak and Mammoth Mogul as two examples. Octoling: Don't get us wrong, we can 100% tell you that Joker would beat both game Sonic and base Archie Sonic, but once Sonic brings in his Super form as a composite, a type of character we always use in our fights unless it's a complete stomp, then it was all over for Akira. Looks like Akira's attempt to take out Sonic were nothing but a Joke. The Winner Is... Sonic the Hedgehog Next Time on DEATH BATTLE... ???: Hahahaha, you dare to defy your future god!? ???: Oh, so you're approaching me? Too bad I'll disperse of your rotted corpse, insolent hedgehog! Season 1, Episode 2 - Shadows of The World - Mephiles vs DIO Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:RoadRollerDio Category:'Sonic the Hedgehog vs Persona' themed Death Battles Category:'Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:'Japanese' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:RoadRollerDIO Season 1 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2020 Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Fist vs Unique Weapon Themed Death Battles Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:'Sega vs Atlus' themed Death Battles